


Crimson

by ShutUpGinger (Chameowmile)



Series: Red Velvet [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Abuse Mentions, Gen, Hux has no subtlety and no chill, Investigator!Hux, Kylo is kind of out of it, M/M, No one else is particularly evil in this AU, Prostitute!Kylo, Snoke's the bad guy, Stockholm Syndrome, Takes place in the SW universe but their character roles are different, slavery mentions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 23:55:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6098112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chameowmile/pseuds/ShutUpGinger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After finally shutting down a hard-to-catch prostitution ring, Hux is put in charge of questioning one of the more troublesome victims from the house, where he ends up discovering something about the man's identity that not even <em>he</em> could have seen coming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crimson

**Author's Note:**

> Just kind of a half-baked idea that I wanted to turn into a little short story before bed. I may write sequels to it, but otherwise I just wanted to put it out there, lol. Hope you enjoy <3, and thanks for reading

Hux studies the petulant _Crimson_  sitting across from him, and sneers despite his best efforts not to.

  
Four hours of interrogation, and still not a peep from this difficult jerk. Hux just wants to go home already.

  
“You _are_ aware that your master saw you as no more than an asset, right?" He asks coolly, eyes narrowing a bit. "There's no reason for you to protect him in this way. And if nothing else, I would like to know how he  _obtained_ you.”

  
The dark haired man growls quietly at that, and turns his head away, once again refusing to respond.

  
 It's hardly anything new from him. He hasn’t spoken once since Hux arrived -strangely loyal to the master of this brothel-and won't give up even his real name, despite the fact that almost every other Crimson here agrees that he was the worst treated out of all of them.

  
“Were you young?” Hux continues, though he still expects little answer. “Most of the others we spoke to said they were chosen as teens, if not children, and were tricked into service.”

  
“Tricked?” He scoffs. “If anything I wanted him to take me.”

  
Hux resists the urge to roll his eyes, deciding that even that petulant little retort was _something_ , and leans forward against the table that separates them.

  
“Is that so? Then tell me, what is it about him that made you so eager to become _his_?”

  
“He-” The Crimson’s face twists into something akin to uncertainty or pain, but he regains his composure almost immediately with crossed arms and a haughty puff of his posture as if he thinks he has some semblance of pride here in this dingy interrogation room. “-he cared for me when nobody else did.”

  
Hux cocks a brow at the matter-of-fact tone, relieved to finally be getting somewhere, and crosses his arms out in front of himself after a moment. “Were you an orphan, then?”

  
“Lower." He mutters. "A slave. My family sold me off. I’m just fortunate somebody _else_  didn’t buy me before Snoke did.” With a huff, the Crimson turns blazing eyes onto Hux, and snarls. “He takes care of us, you must know that! Regardless of our work he’s never mistreated us! And none of us were forced to do any work before we were ready!”

  
“None of you?" Hux chances, well aware from what the other boys told him that  _this_ particular Crimson was in fact trained far younger than the rest, before problems arising from that finally gave the man the wakeup call to wait a few years longer that he needed. 

  
The Crimson inhales sharply, and his posture begins to stiffen more with pain than pride, for once.

  
“He never hurt us."

  
“Only when you deserved it I presu-?”

  
"Well don't presume! Because you're wrong, and I'm done talking!"

  
Hux sighs irritably, running a hand through his more than mussed up hair, and decides to do what he promised himself he wouldn’t and start bringing the facts of the case into this interrogation.

  
“Are you aware, kid, that your beloved “caretaker” was a slaver, who frequently orchestrated the very kidnappings that all of you Crimsons came from, and is responsible for putting you all in danger from the sale-yards to begin with?”

  
The Crimson pales a bit at that, eyes falling innocently wide, but his resolve hardens quickly and his reactions steel back into place in an instant.

  
“It wasn’t him!” He cries.“My family sent me off on a shuttle and next thing I knew I was in a market, being sold!”

  
Hux cocks a brow, mostly for effect though, since he’s heard this story a half dozen times and knows how it's gonna end.

  
“Funny." He muses lazily. "Six of the other boys I questioned had a very similar experience. Sent off by their family on a public shuttle for one thing or another, school, training, visiting a grandparent, and all six boys were taken by that shuttle’s driver, and sold on the market less than a few hours later to your beloved Snoke. But you know what’s even funnier? Snoke’s the one who hired him to do it.”

  
He chokes at that, and takes a stunned little step back, looking a little ill now. “Y...you’re lying! I won't fall for this! You won't make me betray him!”

  
“It gets better.” Hux muses, tracing a pattern into the table as he ignores the currently panicking man across from him. “Three of those six boys have already been reunited with their families, and all six have been confirmed missing persons, but it wasn’t only you seven who got snagged by the shuttle driver, it’s just that you happened to be the ones Snoke liked enough to keep. So I imagine hundreds of others were sold to much less savory places, and Snoke still earned the money from them, and caused them more despair than he ever prevented by "saving" _you_."

  
“Y...you’re lying!” He repeats hoarsely, shakily sinking to the floor in a pitiful heap of pale flesh and fabric. “I...he _helped_ us! My family didn’t want me! They sent me away! I know they did!”

  
Hux sighs sympathetically, knowing how much something like that can hurt first hand, but also knows it was probably a misunderstanding on a young boy's account.“And how old were you when you were sent away?” He asks. “How many years have you been under Snoke's care?”

  
“I…” His breath hitches, and he looks away, at the wall, eyes glistening more than they were before. “I was...young...but what kind of parent sends someone at my age out of the home anyway?! If they loved me they wouldn’t have made me leave!”

  
“Where did they tell you you were going?”

  
“Training…” He frowns. “I think.”

  
“And what was the training for?”

  
He growls in frustration and slams the palm of his right hand into the floor. “Look! I don’t remember, okay?! I was supposed to visit some relatives, they were knights or something, and that’s all I knew of it!”

  
“Then it may have been traditional for you to be sent on the cusp of puberty. I can’t say I particularly agree with such practices, but even if you _were_ sold by your family, sent away because they hated you, the only way to know is to do an investigation. And we can’t do that unless we know your name. Your _real_ name. Understand?”

  
At Hux's gentle coaxing, the man hiccups pitifully, looking far less frightening now with his tear streaked cheeks, and nods pitifully.

  
“Ben Solo.”

  
Hux tries not react.

  
He fails miserably.

  
“You’re joking right?”

  
“I...I know it’s a silly name.” He huffs, body trembling notably as he petulantly avoids eye contact. “That’s why Snoke changed it.”

  
“Because it was a...silly name?”

  
A hint of anger sparks across the man's face again and he snarls, snapping that glare directly onto Hux. “Yes!”

  
Hux tries to reign in an uncharacteristic smile, and just shakes his head.

  
“Kriffing hell. It’s not a weird name at all. It’s so common it hurts!”

  
“Then why are you laughing?!” He cries, quite clearly exasperated by this annoying turn of events.

  
“Tell me.” Hux chances, leaning forward again. “Your parents were Leia Organa and Han Solo, correct?”

  
“Organa?” He makes a face. “My mother wasn’t an Organa.”

  
Oh, that’s right.

  
“But she _was_ a Leia?”

  
He scrunches his nose up childishly. “Yes.”

  
Hux sits back with a disbelieving smile, pleased that his hunch was proven correct as he crosses his right leg over his left.

  
“Well then, long lost prince of Alderaan, destined keeper of the jedi order, and bearer of the forty frozen percent of Alderaanian assets that can’t be accessed without your presence. It seems we’ve solved the greatest mystery of the century, and didn’t even know it!”

  
“Don’t talk shit!” Ben snaps, pulling irritably at his robes in dismay. “I grew up in a fucking cabin, and my dad was a smuggler. You’re not as funny as you think you are.”

  
“You’re right.” He agrees, leaning over the table smugly as he rests his head in his hands. “I'm not funny at all. That's why I’m dead serious. On the day princess Leia Organa gave birth to her sickly son thirty two years ago, she left the capital to care for him in a quiet environment, and nursed him to health under strict supervision, so that he could eventually inherit the throne and grow up wise and kind. Wishing for a more peaceful childhood than the typical aristocratic one that she herself experienced, she raised him as a normal boy under the name Solo and hoped to send him to his uncle and grandfather to train loosely in the ways in the force so that he could understand his abilities, without the distraction of an entire planet system watching his every move. He wasn’t to be sent until he was fifteen years of age, but his strength in the force became too much to handle, and far outmatched his _physical_ abilities so that it began to hurt him and became imperative he learn to use it far earlier than planned. He was sent away to train for a few years, but, the shuttle driver, assumed to have recognized him at the time, kidnapped him, and Alderaan’s shining prince was never heard from again.”  
By the time Hux finishes his spiel, Ben’s starting to look pretty sick again, and for a moment the redhead worries he’s about to throw up or pass out, but instead of either thing he just shakes his head wearily, and rubs his temple.

  
“I’m not even force sensitive.”

  
Hux notes a metal, decorative band around the man's throat, and smiles. “He gave that to you, I presume?”

  
Ben reaches up to touch it tentatively, and frowns.

  
“Yeah.”

  
“I imagine if you took it off it would prove your previous comment wrong.”

  
“We all have these.” He retorts dumbly, not moving to take it off at all. “They’re just our IDs.”

  
“Then perhaps, it’s your force sensitivities that attracted him to you boys in the first place, and not your physical appeal after all. I’d much prefer that scenario, in any case, since it’s less creepy.”

  
He swallows, still touching the jewelry tenderly, and bites his lip.

  
“I...I’d like to be alone now.”

  
Hux nods, and pushes himself up out of his chair gently.

  
“Of course. Mitaka will be in to take care of you in a moment, and we’ll have some food, drink, and clothing available for you within the hour, so that you can be more comfortable.

  
The Crimson nods dumbly, still touching the band around his neck as if it holds so much more meaning than that which Hux just gave it, and says nothing.

  
Too stunned to move then.

  
The detective hesitates only slightly, deciding after a second that the best thing he can do for the man is leave him to think, and, in the meantime, have Mitaka set up a trauma counselor for him. Things will surely start looking up for him soon, but only if they give him space now that they finally understand some of his situation, and treat him with care. Hux finally leaves for home.

**Author's Note:**

> As always feel free to drop a kudos or comment uvu  
> Or find me on kevin-the-chicken.tumblr.com
> 
> Also here's a doodle I did of Ren for this fic if you care to look let it taint your personal perception lol http://kevin-the-chicken.tumblr.com/post/143492757593/one-of-rens-outfits-in-the-first-chapter-of-my


End file.
